My Fallen Angel
by Ryulane
Summary: Light and Dark. One cannot exist without the other. So what if one of them.. dies? Yaoi RxB Songfic - Chapter 1 redone!
1. My Last Breath

[Author's Note: Well.. Hello there. It's me. Yeah, I'm kinda back again. I think I finally got over my writer's block or at least I decided I should really go and work on this fic again. I'll try to write everything all over again and I really hope I'll be satisfied with my work this time. Keep your fingers crossed! Keep reviewing, it's really motivating me!!]  
  
Hikari Bakura = Ryou  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
Yami Yugi = Yami  
Hikari Marik = Malik  
Yami Marik = Marik

  
_Japanese in this chapter:_  
yami = darkness  
aibou = love (nickname)  
hikari = light  
koi = lover  
iie = no  
  
  
  
**MY FALLEN ANGEL**  
  
_Chapter One – My Last Breath_  
  
  
"Come on, Ryou, we're going to be late!" the voice of the silverhaired yami echoed throughout the house. "Just a second!" The younger boy limped down the stairs and almost tripped over a shoe, that lay on one of the steps. He yelped and swayed for a few seconds, trying to get his balance until a pair of strong hands grabbed him and pulled him close.   
  
"Watch where you're going." Bakura smiled down at his lighter half. "Don't act all heroic and stuff. If you wouldn't have thrown down your clothes all over the entire house, I wouldn't have-..." Ryou was silenced by a quick and soft kiss. "Shut your sweet mouth, aibou, we're really late. I don't want the Pharao bitching at me through the whole movie.."   
  
The two whitehaired boys were supposed to meet Yugi and Yami at the cinema, but thanks to the sudden urge of Bakura to.. get close with Ryou, they weren't on time. After both of them got out of the house, Ryou locked the door and put the key in the pocked of his pair of jeans.   
  
The yami took his lover's hand and carefully pulled him along. "It's all your fault!" Ryou complained. "Just because you got horny.." He lowered his voice at the last word, blushing slightly. Bakura smirked and gave his hikari a soft slap on the ass. Said boy jumped and squeaked. "Bakura!" he scolded, glaring at him in a playful manner. "I know what my name is." The other one replied grinning. "Now hurry up, my brown eyed pretty."  
  
The two of them started racing down the street while Ryou was rubbing his sore bottom with a pained look on his face. After they had past a couple of streets, the hikari suddenly stopped. He bent over to steady himself on his knees, his breath coming in short intervalls. "I can't.. go on.." He winced as a jolt of pain ran through his spine and he fell to his knees. Bakura kneeled down beside him and began to softly stroke the hurting area.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryou. I think I overdid it earlier.." He gazed around, recognizing their surroundings. "Listen, aibou, we're close to the cinema. There are only couple of streets left and we could shorten the distance by using that alley over there. Trust me, it won't take us long." The silverhaired hikari lifted his head, looking at the alley way his darker half was pinting at. "I-I..alright." He sighed.  
  
Bakura helped him up and softly dragged him behind himself. As they walked along the street, Ryou looked around nervously. The alley was very dark, the shadows caused by the shabby houses around them. It didn't look like the path was being used often, but there was a lot of trash and dirt lying around. Ryou frowned when he noticed rats devouring something rotten.  
  
"I hope you're right with us being close to the movies." Ryou muttered. "…I don't like this place." Bakura glanced down at him. "Oh, are you scared, koi?" He chuckled and moved closer to the boy. "I'll protect you from the monsters inside here, I promise." The hikari whacked him over the head. "Stop making fun of me!" he warned half-heartilly, but moved closer nonetheless.  
  
A sudden shout caught their attention. A man, around the age of thirty, appeared from behind of the boxes that were lying around. He was dressed in dirty rags and pointed a sharp knife at them. "Gimme your m'ney!" he slurred. Ryou shrieked and hid behind his yami, who growled angrily. "Get the hell out of my face and I won't harm you.." The man grinned in response, revealing a couple of brown teeth. "Make me."  
  
The brown eyed leaped on the man on high speed and punched him hard in his stomach. The guy gasped and fell to the ground, letting go of his knife which fell to the ground with a soft clang. Bakura stepped closer to him, and pushed the weapon aside. He kicked him several times in the ribs until he heard a crack and backed off again.  
  
"I told you not to mess with us." He scowled and closed his eyes, concentrating on drawing strengt from the millenium ring on Ryou's chest. "Bakura! Iie!" the whitehaired hikari cried out, making the other one turn around with a puzzled look on his face. "What's the matter, Ryou?" he asked in a confused tone. Ryou lowered his gaze. "Let's just leave. Leave him here and hurry to the cinema! Please..? he pleaded and gazed up again.  
  
His brown eyes wandered past Bakuras face and widened in shock. There was a soft click. Startled the yami turned around and stared at the man, who was still lying on the ground. He held a gun in his right hand, which was pointed at the silverhaired yami. He grimaced and pulled the trigger. Too slow to react, Bakura just closed his eyes, expecting the pain.  
  
…that never came.  
  
Instead of that ne noticed a strange something running through his heart. It felt like something was being ripped from him and he somehow felt sick all of sudden. His dark brown eyes snapped open and he stared at the middle-aged man in disbelieve. He wasn't hurt!   
  
"Hitting the mark isn't easy, huh?" Bakura snickered and smirked. The mun just grinned sadistically. Suddenly the silverhaired yami realized it. His gaze shifted upon the gun, that wasn't pointed at him anymore. Shocked, he whirled around. Ryou lay on the ground, panting heavily. His hands were pressed down on his stomach and blood was dripping through his fingers.  
  
  
_Hold on to me love  
__You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
__Can you feel me in your arms?_  
  
  
Bakura rushed over to his hikari and kneeled down beside him. He carefully gathered him up and held him close to his own chest. "Holt on, Ryou! You can do it! Oh, Ra, no! Ryou, hold on!!" – "B-Bakura.." Ryou lifted a trembling hand and caressing his lover's face with his fingertips. "I-I'm okay.. It doesn't e-even hurt.. I-I.. think it.. went right through.." The spirit of the ring stared at him horrified.   
  
"Ku-Kura.. ai.. ai shiteru.." The whitehaired whispered and lowered his hand, clenching his stomach tightly again.  
  
  
_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_  
  
  
Ryou coughed heavily, choking up blood. Snapping out of his trance-like state, Bakura held him only closer, desperately pressing a hand on his aibou's bleeding stomach. His other hand kept stroking the younger one's upper arm, trying to soothe his pain. The sami's mind felt like a rollercoaster. Not being able to form a clear thought, he whispered almost fearfully to his love. "Don't give up..! Please Ryou, koi, don't give up!!"  
  
"I… won't make it.." Bakura gasped in horror. "Don't say that, Ryou! Stop saying nonsense!"  
  
The hikari's chocolate brown eyes were glazed over. None of them noticed the sky getting darker because heavy rainclouds blocked the sun. Something dripped on Ryou's cheek and he weakly looked up. Tears were streaming from Bakura's eyes as he tried his best so suppress his sobbs. He looked so shattered, it broke Ryou's heart.  
  
  
_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forrest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_  
  
  
"I'll miss it.." he suddenly murmured.   
  
Bakura, who was biting his lower lip, looked at him. "What..?" he softly asked, his voice trembling. Ryou smiled dreamily. "The winter. The snow. The two of us playing in the snow." He coughed full of pain. The yami didn't dare to say a word. "Christmas. The two of us screwing like bunnies beneath the tree.." The whitehaired chuckled slightly, but stopped immediately, choking up crimson blood again.  
  
Any other day, any other situation, Bakura would have laughed. But not now, not here. First raindrops fell from the sky. It was almost like heavon cried along with the brown eyed yami, showing its sympathy and trying to comfort him. The droplets ran along their bodies, caressing the outlines of Ryou's face. Bakura once again noticed, how beautiful his love was. Even in a situation like this, he was still pretty to him. His Ryou.  
  
Bakura sobbed out loud and hid his face in Ryou's damp white hair. His whole body was shacking as he cried his heart out.  
  
  
_Holding my last breath  
__Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_  
  
  
"Tomb robber?!"  
  
A loud, horrified gasp could be heard and Bakura lifted his head high enough, so he could look through his white bangs. His eyes were drowned in tears and flickered slightly as he glanced to the other end of the alley. Yami Yugi and Yugi were standing there, utterly shocked. Yugis hands were pressed to his lips and his eyes widened in fear. Yami didn't look any better, though he seemed a little more pulled together. They started running simultaneously, dashing towards the two whitehaired boys.  
  
Yami stopped beside the middle-aged man, who still lay on the ground, holding his broken ribs. His crimson eyes narrowed and pure hatred could be seen in them. He slowly lifted his arm, pointing his palm at him. The eye of Ra appeared on his forehead. "Mind-Crush..!" he whispered icily. He looked satisfied with himself, as the man let go of a silent scream, expressing his agony as his soul got ripped away. His body fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
Yugi kept staring at his two friend. He gave a muffled cry and tried to brush the hot tears streaming down his small face away. Even though he didn't succeed he still tried despairingly. Yami stepped up to him and quickly pulled him to his chest with a swift movement, hugging him tightly. The hikari hid his face in Yami's black shirt, sobbing like a helpless baby and shivering. Yami started stroking his back as he stared down at the drama.  
  
  
_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_  
  
  
Bakura was well aware of the pharao's stare on him and his love, but he didn't look up. He just pressed his hikari closer to himself and clenched his eyes shut, letting his tears flow freely. All the time he had tried to build up a wall around himself, keeping emotions like grief locked away. He tried to shielt himself from the love of his hikari, until he noticed how much he needed him. He didn't care about the fact that his reputation as person with a heart of stone was crumbling away more and more by the second. All that mattered to him was his Ryou. His dying Ryou.  
  
"It can't be.. it just can't be! It has to be a dream! A damn nightmare! Let me wake up!! LET ME WAKE UP!!" he screamed out loud, desperately trying to wake up.   
  
But he knew, deep inside of his heart he knew, that it wasn't a dream. It was the truth, reality, his life. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he realized that. He would never wake up with Ryou by his side anymore. He would never be able to see those beautful chestnut brown eyes sparkling at him, nor would he see Ryou's flashing smile. He would never ever see him, feel him, taste him again. Never.  
  
"Don't leave me.." he mumbled almost inaudible.  
  
  
_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me  
Calling me as you fade to black_  
  
  
There was a soft movement. Bakura lifted his head to notice Ryou turning his head to his yami. His eyes were also full of tears and almost completely closed. A soft smile was playing on his lips, but the older one knew, he was hiding his pain.   
  
"Ryou…"  
  
As he felt all the strenght that was left being drawn from himself, Ryou swallowed. He tried his best to keep smiling, attempting to reassure his lover that everything was okay. "Don't cry. I'll be fine." Bakura's gaze softened a bit as he brushed away a silver strand on his koi's face. The hikari leaned into the tough and sighed softly. Then he smiled again and a single tear slipped past his right left eye, as he whispered his last words.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Kura-chan.."  
  
Ryou's head fell to the side and he let got of his last breath, he never knew he was holding. Bakura's eyes widened and something inside of him shattered. He could feel Ryou's presence, his only love, slowly fading away. He was gone, like someone had just blown out his life's torch. None of all those who were present noticed the millenium ring glowing softly for a brief second, before it turned back to normal. Raindrops splattered on it, making a soft sound as the hit the cold jewelry.  
  
"Ryou! No, Ryou, don't go! Don't leave me! No, don't! Ryou!! Ryou!!!" Bakura screamed despairingly and pressed the dead body against himself. He shook him as if that behavior would bring him back. He tried reaching him through their link, but only felt darkness and a vacancy that tore him apart.  
  
Standing nearby them, Yugi collapsed against Yami. Everything was too much for him to bare. Yami averted his gaze, as Bakura let go of a last mournful scream.  
  
"RYOU!!!"  
  
[Author's Note: O____O Oh my God.. I've done it again.. I killed my favy character.. T.T *hits herself with a cactus*]


	2. Imaginary

[A/N: *waves slightly* Hi you guys! Again, in a sleepless night (I REALLY don't sleep alot, do I? *sighs*) I heard the Evanescence album and when this song, ‚Imaginary' came, I just thought „Hey, wait a sec! That song is perfect!". So I scribbled down a few notes and after a few days, I wrote this new chapter. I hope you like it, please R&R!!! ^____^]  
  
Responses to reviews (I like getting responses, so I'm answering you now!):  
   
IronAndYukito: You're my first reviewer! ^__^  Don't cry about them. I kow it's sad, but they wouldn't like to see you crying! I'd like to do you the favor of bringing Ryou back.. but how? I mean, I just can't make him get back from the dead! O.O If I could do such things, my grandma would be alive again.. *smiles sadly* .. but I'll think about it..  
  
aibou_ryou: Oh.My.God. YOU REVIEWED! ^.^ I feel so special! I love you, Sora-chan!! (not in THAT way O.o) Yeah, you're right about that whole ‚Let's abuse Ryou'-thing, but I love those fics and I just wanted to write such a thing. *sighs* .. poor Ryou-chan.. ;_;  Oh, and I'll mail you tomorrow! I promise! ... somehow I have to think of Sora, when I hear the sentence ‚I promise.' ARGH, Kairi, I hate you!!! .  
  
LadyBlueEyes: *handes you a tissue* Don't cry.. *sniffles* That makes me sad, too! Oh, and I've read one of your fics and reviewed it. (I REALLY need to practise resisting agains puppy eyes -____-) When I have more time left, I'll read the others, okies? *smiles*  
  
Misura: O.O DON'T CRY! Why's everyone crying? I didn't mean to make you sad! ;_; I guess I'll think of another *happy* fic, but first I want to finish this one, okies? ^.^v  
  
Faia Ookami: T^T Yeah, just punish me.. *sniffles* .. I'll think of something of Ryou, but I don't have only the slighest bit of an idea, how I should go on! Guess that means more listening to Evanescence! YAY! ^__^ (Oh, by the way, isn't ‚Ookami' japanese for ‚wolf'?)  
  
Black Magician Girl3: I'M ON YOUR FAVY AUTHORS LIST!!! *starts a happy dance* Thanks for not flaming me!! *bows her head* I really feel like walking off a cliff.. O.O .. Oh Ra, I don't think that's such a good idea. I have to finish that fic first, right? ^^" About the sequel.. @__@ Everyone wants Ryou to return! What the..? *sighs* I'll think of something. Help me, Evanescence album.. ;_;  
  
AngelStarFire: Thanks SO much! You don't know how much it means to me, when someone says I have a good writing style! ARIGATO!!! I love your fic ‚Truth or Dare'! And I'll read your others as soon as I get time.   
  
  
OH MY GOD! That's a total of   !!!!7!!!!  Reviews! I feel so loved! *sobbs happily* To others this might be not much, but to me.. *sighs dreamily*   
  
Alright, on with the fic!  
   
  
Explanations:  
'Thoughts'  
Gomen nasai – I'm sorry  
  
WARNINGS:   
Short Yaoi Scene in this chapter!!!  
  
  
  
**_Imaginary  
  
_**  
  
The rain was falling. Soaking the clothes of the gathering. Mixing with their tears. Running along cold grey stone.  
  
  
_Here lies Ryou Bakura  
Beloved son, friend and lover   
  
  
_Bakura stared at the letters, neither listening to the priest's last words, nor to the crying of the people. He just stood there, silently weeping to himself.  
  
The people stepped next to the grave and laid down a few flowers. Some offered Ryou's father their sympathies, others left immediately. Only a few were silently watching.  
  
Yugi, who was being hugged by Yami. Seto with Mokuba on one, Joey in the other arm.  
  
Malik had his arms curled around Mariks neck and was crying like a baby. He had always felt more to Ryou. Marik slowly let go of him and walked over to Bakura. Malik whimpered slightly, but Isis stepped besides him and started stroking his back.  
  
Marik placed a hand on Bakura's left shoulder, who didn't even blink. After a few minutes he removed it and left the graveyard together with Isis and Malik. Seto, Joey and Mokuba were also gone.  
  
With a last sob, Yugi broke down, so Yami had to carry him. Before he left, he glanced one last time over to Bakura. A tear rolled down his cheek. Then he left, too.  
  
Bakura was left in the rain. Silently crying, while staring at the grave.  
  
_I linger in the doorway_  
_Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story  
  
_A week had past since then. Ryou's father was on a dig somewhere in Egypt again. Bakura didn't show himself only once to the others.  
  
Yami slowly walked to Ryou's house. His head was bowed, his mind somewhere in memories of the last days. As the reached the doorway, he saw Bakura leaning against it. The white-haired one was looking at the sky with a kind of hypnotised look.  
  
"Tomb-robber." Yami greeted him. Bakura didn't respond. He was just staring at the clouds.  
  
"Haven't heard anything from you the last days. They're all worried.." Although he didn't want to admit it, he was worried, too. Still he didn't show it. It was his goddamn pride…  
  
"Tomb-robber?" Again, only silence greeted the former pharaoh, who sighed softly.  
  
"… Bakura? C'mon, snap out of it!"  
  
The spirit of the ring didn't even twitch at the soft words of the tri-coloured boy.   
  
Yami brushed a golden bang out of his eyes and sighed loudly. He sat down besides the other one and gave him a look of concern.  
  
_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
_Bakura glanced at a stack of wood a few metres away. He smiled slightly as he remembered something that happened the last Christmas.  
  
  
**~*Flashback*~  
  
**Ryou ran through the snow and giggled like a small child. Bakura slowly followed him, while cursing in Egypt and glaring at the cold substance. He walked over to the stack of wood and removed the snow from the awning, which kept the wood dry.  
  
"C'mon Ryou, let's get the wood and get back in." he called over to his koi.  
  
Ryou jumped towards him. "Oh Kura-chan, don't be such a meanie. The snow is really great!" He smiled sweetly at his yami, his cheeks slightly red from the cold.  
  
"Yeah, really cold if you ask me." The yami glared at the snow again and frowned as Ryou pouted. "I love the snow.." his lover muttered.  
  
Bakura simply pulled him towards himself and kissed his light softly on the lips. Ryou giggled and curled his arms around the other's neck. In response, the older one embraced his back and hugged him only tighter.  
  
"Ai shiteru." Bakura whispered lovingly and smiled, which he only did around Ryou.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Kura-chan."_  
  
_**~*Flashback End*~  
  
  
**_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos – your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
_  
  
Yami's voice let him snap out of his thoughts. "Bakura.. you can't go on like this. Get out of your dream world."  
  
Bakura simply stood and walked a few steps away from his former pharaoh. "What do you understand after all? Wouldn't you react the same, when Yugi... died?"   
  
He turned around and shot the other a long stare. Yami lowered his head, some blond bangs hiding his face. He remained silent.  
  
"As I thought." The silver-haired muttered and looked at the house.   
  
It was still the same as before, nothing had changed. So many memories of him and Ryou came up and he slightly shook his head to get them out of his mind.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, to Yami it seemed like years, Bakura walked back again and looked down on him.  
  
"I know well what's happening out there, it's just… It doesn't hurt so much this way." The brown-eyed softly said.  
  
Yami glanced up at him, surprised by the unusual tone of Bakura's voice. The two stared at each other.  
  
Then the multicoloured lowered his head again and closed his eyes. "Gomen nasai." He apologized.   
  
Bakura simply nodded in understanding and walked into the house. Before he closed the door he smiled sadly at the other one. "Good bye."  
  
_In my field of paper flowers_  
_And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
_With a heavy sigh, Bakura lay down onto the couch. He glanced down at the Christmas tree, which had already started to loose its needles. He smiled, as he fell asleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A loud moan escaped Ryou's lips as Bakura pushed hard into him. He bend his legs a bit more, so the older had easier access. The yami steadied himself on his elbows on different sides of Ryou's head and claimed the younger one's mouth.   
  
„KuraAAAH!" Ryou gasped loudly, thrashing his head to the side. Bakura pumped into him as hard as he could with loud audible thuds and moaned Ryou's name. That did it for Ryou and he came hard onto Bakura's stomach with a little scream. At the sudden tightening around his member, Bakura groaned loudly as he came.   
  
They both collapsed onto the ground exhausted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The spirit of the ring screamed, as he woke up and fell from the couch on the hard ground.  
  
_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_  
_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_  
  
Bakura turned on the water and splashed some into his face. ‚What the hell..? Why, of all things, did I dream of this night?' He silently shook his head and grabbed a towel.  
  
That night.. that Christmas.. Ryou had given him something special. Something that had only belonged to him..  
  
The silver-haired one sighed and stared into the sink. Ryou had to share his body, his mind, his whole life.  
He had given everything to Bakura, except..  
  
Again Bakura sighed but smiled slightly at the memory. That Christmas, Ryou had given Bakura his innocence.  
  
The yami looked up into the mirror and gasped. He gave a light scream, dropped the towel and whirled around, eyes darting through the bathroom.  
  
He could have sworn, there had been a shadow..  
  
Slowly Bakura turned towards the mirror again, his heart beating heavily against the millenium ring on his chest. He glanced back at his reflection.  
  
Bakura's skin was paler than usually, nearly white. He hadn't lost weight, though he hadn't eaten anything. He was a spirit, he didn't need to. The silver mane, his hair, was damp and hanging lifelessly over his shoulders. The spirit didn't care about brushing them  
  
His dark brown eyes looked tired. Although Bakura had slept more than been awake, he looked exhaused. Tears welled up in them, as he noticed again, how similar he was to Ryou.  
  
Both, angry and sad, he smashed the mirror. A few splinters struck in his hand and made it bleed but he didn't care. Neither did he notice the blood, nor the tears running down.  
  
Frustrated he stormed out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, where he threw himself on the bed. He cried and screamed into the pillow, not caring about the aching pain in his right hand.  
  
His eyes became heavier by the second and his sobbs quietened out.  
  
A soft, warm breeze caressed his cheek, his hair waving slightly.  
  
Bakura fell asleep.  
  
_~*Owari*~  
  
"When life takes away all my happiness...  
When my tears show you how I think about reality...  
When the night only feels loneliness...  
And I hide in my dreams, just to prevent me from suffering...  
...then you'll know who I really am."_


	3. My Immortal

**AUTHORS NOTE ON 02/09/04:  
  
This note got deleted, cause I used whole chapter for only this note.   
  
Oh, and that anonymous person who reported me.. -__- You're not really a courageous person, are you? I honestly feel sorry for you.  
  
**Hey there, my readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated for the last.. what was it? Four months? T____T I've gotten into a major block. After I read over the last three chapters, I started questioning my writing skills and I've decided to write over everything! As soon as I get rid of this block I'll do everything and update.  
  
I've already thought of the next two (and last) chapters and I know exactly what they're going to be about, but I just can't write the words down. A couple of you guys might know this problem.  
  
Please stay patient with me, I'm after all just a teenage girl with too many problems to handle..  
[A/N: I'M ALIVE! *grinnes like a maniac* Honestly, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was so totally NOT into Yu-Gi-Oh. u.u *sighes* But now that they finally translated the last episodes of YGO, it somehow motivated me to go on. *smiles* It's so weird.. O.o I'm already used to call Malik (the hikari) Malik, but they changed it to 'Marik' instead. *sighes* And Isis is Ishizu.. . I'm confused..  
But, oh well. Who cares anyways? He's a goddamn sexy bastard and that's all what counts. *grinnes* Please R&R!!!! It means so much to me! Responses to reviews:  
  
SoulDreamer: O.O You reviewed twice! Thanks a lot! And thanks for the compliment! ^___^  
  
M-python-girl: As you can see, there is more. *grinnes* Don't even think of me not finishing this! I'll end this! Promise!  
  
DaughterofDeath: O.O Yes, Sir.  
  
IronAndYukito: There's my first reviewer again.. *smiles* Please don't cry.. *pats you on the back* It makes me sad, too.. T.T  Oh, and thanks for the hints, but I planned something like that anyways. ^^ *smiles* Thanks for your sympathies. I know, that my grandma isn't dead.. there have been a few signs of it. She's always with us, protecting our family and helping us, when we need her. I know it sounds freaky, but it's true..  
  
aibou_ryou: SORA-CHAN! *cuddles you* ^.^ I'm sorry I haven't brought him back in the second chapter.. *sighs* .. but I just wanted to keep this fic going. Thanks for those many compliments.. *blushes* I'm just trying my best. It's not easy to write in english, though. u.u You really ARE a close reader.. ^.~ But I won't be saying anything until it's time to do so. *smirks*  
  
Misura: Thanks so much.. ;_;.. I tried so hard to make those flashbacks sweet and even a bit depressing.. Oh, and thanks for reviewing again. *smiles* It makes me happy to see that readers stay with me. *smiles*  
  
FlikFreak: *smiles* Thanks, Flikkie.. *grinnes*   
  
Mandii: *puts an arm around you* Don't cry.. please.. ;_; I can't promise anything.. though there's something in my head, alright? But just.. don't .. cry! PLEASE! .  
  
Faia_Ookami: Oh, it's the wolf again. *grinnes* It's okay, I'm already better now. *smiles* After all, it's been a lot of years since then.  
  
BlackMagicianGirl3: Thanks, thanks, thanks! ^_________^  
  
LadyBlueEyes1: As you can see, I decided to take #2.. *grinnes* I guess, I'll use one of the others in the next chapter.. ^.^ v Thanks anyways!  
IMPORTANT:  
Just in case you didn't know.. I'm GERMAN! It's not so easy to write in english and I can't write in German and just translate it. The grammar is somewhat too different and it's hard, cause I don't have much experience in writing more graphic. But I'm trying my best.. .  
  
I changed some mistakes again. *sighes* As I said, my english isn't the best. And I added something at the end of every chapter...  
  
Something I totally forgot the past few chapters.. THE DISCLAIMER! u.u Of course, Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine and neither are the songs I'm using. I'm not making any money or stuff with this. It's just there to enjoy people! .]  
  
   
My Immortal  
**~*Flashback*~**  
  
"Kura-chan! Look, over there!" Ryou pointed out and smiled happily. The yami stood up from the bench he had been sitting on and walked over to his koi.   
  
"What is it, little one..?" he asked curiously. He looked over to where Ryou was pointing at and saw two swans, swimming side by side. One was a bit smaller and more fragile than the other and both had soft white feathers.  
  
"Aren't they cute?" The younger of the boys giggled and clasped his hands behind his back.  "Yeah.." Bakura muttered and moved behind him, wrapping his arms around the other's chest. He deeply inhaled Ryou's scent. It tastet like vanilla.  
  
"Did you know that swans only have one partner in their whole life? If one dies, the other stays lonely until the end." Ryou leaned back against his lover. "Sad, isn't it?" he mused.   
  
"Yeah, ..sad but fair." The brown-eyes yami said and lay his head on the younger one's shoulders. His lips moved slowly across Ryou's neck, where he blew several kisses on it. The hikari sighed softly and closed his eyes.  
  
"Same with us." Bakura murmured. "Nothing will ever replace you. Nothing."  
  
**~*Flashback End*~**  
Bakura slowly opened his eyes a bit. Sunlight was coming from the nearby window and he slowly looked up. Ryou was standing next to the bed, staring down at him. A look of concern crossed his features.  Groaning the yami closed his eyes, only to open them widely again. He jumped.   
  
"RYOU?!" His eyes darted through the room and he saw.. nothing. Slowly he sank back into the pillow. 'Just a.. dream.'  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
As the doorball rang he slowly got up again. Being tired and totally exhausted, Bakura nearly tripped over a shoe, which lay on the steps. He clenched his eyes shut, as painful memories flooded his mind. After a few seconds he slowly opened the door and looked at the person wo was standing there.  
  
Deep purple eyes were staring up at him. The light blonde mane stood wildly from his head. The well-tanned boy looked at Bakura from head to toe and frowned. "You're dying inside.." me muttered.  
  
With a soft sob, Bakura broke down into Marik's arms.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
"Are you feeling better now..?" Marik cautiously murmured and stroke Bakura's hair. They were sitting on the couch, Bakura's head resting on Marik's lap. The silver-haired didn't answer.  
  
"I'll get that as a 'yes', right?" Marik grinned, trying to sound like his normal cheery, crazy self. He, too, was crying on the inside. He didn't like seeing his friend suffering like that. It tore him apart.  
  
"You really don't look good, Bakura." he muttered, trying to hide the concern in his voice. "You're pale ..too pale.. and you look tired and totally exhausted. Everyone's worried and in pain, too. We all miss Ryou and..-"  
  
"You aren't in real pain." Bakura hissed in a dead voice. "You don't know what real pain is. You haven't lost the one you ever truly loved. .. Who loved you the same.." His voice died out and the blonde flinched slightly.  
  
"Yeah, you're right.. But we all lost a very dear friend.. and if you keep going on like this, we'll lose you, too." With those words, the purple-eyed slowly liftet Bakura's head off his lap.  
  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
"No! Wait!" As if on reflex the white-haired yami grabbed Marik's arm and held him by his side. "Don't go.. please.." he whispered desperately and almost.. scared.   
  
The other one blinked at him and raised an eyebrow. Without saying any further, he pulled Bakura into a close hug and started stroking his back gently. He could hear him sniffling quietly.  
  
'Why's everything going wrong? It's not been long after they finally confessed their feelings to each other, when Ryou died. Bakura was even starting to get along with the Pharao..' Marik sighed.   
  
He frowned as the other pulled back and stared up at him. His once beautiful chocolate brown eyes were lifeless and bloodshed. Tears were still running down his pale cheeks. Then suddenly, Bakura leaned against him, their lips touching softly.  
  
Marik froze.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me   
  
The next thing he knew was him lying on his back and Bakura on top of him, straddling his hips. The white-haired began to grind into him and pushed his tounge hungrily into Marik's mouth.  
  
The other yami moaned deeply and his eyelids fluttered shut. Bakura's hands moved over his chest, as he leaned into the kiss and groaned lustful. With a quick flip, Marik turned them both over and stared down at him, panting heavily.  
  
"Stop.. it.." His hands pressed Bakura's arms harder into the couch, as the brown-eyed squirmed slightly. "As much as I desire you.. don't do this. Not like that. You're only trying to replace Ryou by using me. Let's do this when we get him back. It'll be much more fun with him involved in this anyway."  
  
Marik grinned down at the other, who looked ready to cry. "I.. I'm.. sorry.." Bakura stuttered and clenched his eyes shut.   
  
"It hurts.. it hurts so much.. Make it stop, Marik. Please, just make this go away." He whimpered  and sobbed out loud. The blonde slowly got up and lifted Bakura on his arms, carrying him upstairs.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
The tanned boy carefully lay Bakura on the bed, pulling the covers over him. Said yami curled up into a small ball and breathed in slightly.  
  
'He's so tired.' Marik thought and sat down on a chair near the bed. 'We have to do something. He can't go on like this. It's.. eating him from the inside. He needs Ryou. Without him, he'll just.. die.' The blonde leaned back against the seat, letting his head fall back.   
  
"What was I thinking? ~Let's do this when we get him back.~" He snorted softly. "Ryou's dead.. we can't just bring him back to life.. can we?"  
  
A soft scent of vanilla flooded the room and Marik frowned.   
  
'Maybe.. we can.'  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
"We numb our brains to stay alive  
Whatever we have to do to survive  
We cut ourselves and burn our skin  
To punish ourselves and get rid of sin  
We're looked upon as freaks and outcasts  
But we're just trying to get rid of the past  
  
To destroy the images and lies that we're told  
That left us broken, messed up and cold  
If you really listen and try to understand  
Maybe I'll trust you and take your hand  
  
Just listen to me when I need your ears  
Give me your arms to huge away my fears  
Help me rip out the crazy thoughts inside  
Try to find the part of me that died  
Help me to like myself again  
Stick with me and be a true friend."  
  
[A/N: *hides under her bed* O.O No.. don't! Please! PUT AWAY THAT KNIFE! T.T I just couldn't resist that scene with Bakura and Marik. I'm sorry I didn't bring Ryou back.. but I have to torment you for a while.. *smirkes* .. *freezes* O.O AH! PUT THAT DOWN! *runs away screaming*] 


End file.
